Ne retiens pas tes larmes
by Totorsg
Summary: De la où il est il la surveille. shweir. en relation avec la fic "Tu n'es plus la"


**Ne retiens pas tes larmes**

**Genre:** Songfic drame

**Ship : **Shweir

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note **: -Les mots en italique sont les parole de la chanson « Ne retiens pas tes larmes» d'Amel Bent.

Cette songfic est en liaison avec ma songfic « Tu n'es plus là » et pour moi je crois qu'il est mieux de lire « Tu n'es plus là » avant celle là après ça n'a pas grande importance quand même, c'est juste mon avis, maintenant à vu de voir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Ce blanc… Cette lumière blanche qui ne fait que m'envelopper depuis quelques temps, cette lumière blanche où je commence à comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je me sens flotter dans les airs et a ma grande surprise ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je flotte belle et bien « dans les airs ». Je suis là, quelque part dans cette lumière blanche. **

**Au début, tout était encore flou, mais maintenant, je peux comprendre, je peux voir … que je ne suis plu là… prés de toi … **

_Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit_

**Désormais, je te vois, là, allongé dans ce qui était notre lit … mais toi, tu ne peux pas me voir. Je baisse la tête, pensant à nous … à notre histoire qui n'était que bonheur jusqu'à ce que… ce jour arrive, Toi aussi tu sembles y penser, je te vois te tourner et te retourner dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que finalement, tu ne te lèves pour regarder l'horizon à travers la vitre, Tu penses aussi à ce jour où tout à basculer, où tout est tombé à l'eau. **

**Notre vie à deux c'est terminé ce jour là, nos projets de ce qui devait être notre vie à deux, se sont envolé, ils n'ont désormais plus aucun sens puisque … je ne suis plus là… **

_Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire  
_

**Tu es toujours là, à regarder le soleil qui commence a pointé le bout de son nez, un si beau spectacle qui pourtant ne réussit pas à t'illuminer le regard, une lueur que j'aimais tant voir dans tes yeux, une lueur qui m'était aussi destiné, j'aimerais tant pouvoir être là, pouvoir te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne le peut pas. **

**Les rayons du soleil se posent sur ta peau comme une douce caresse mais ton regard reste sombre, reste triste, c'est ce même regard que j'ai vu avant de sombrer, un regard triste et embué de larmes. Je sens tout le désespoir qui est en toi, tu ne peux faire comme ci rien ne c'était passé. **

**Alors que la citée se réveille et continue à vivre, toi, tu ne le peux pas, tout du moins pas encore, le souvenir de ce jour et encore trop présent dans ta mémoire. Tu n'as pas encore fait le deuil … de mon absence… Depuis ce jour, aucune larme n'a encore coulée, pourtant elles menacent à chaque instant …**

_  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin  
_

**Tes yeux son si embué… tu as si mal… je suis si triste de te voir ainsi, tu ne devrais pas essayer de te retenir, tu dois peut être essayer de faire bonne figure devant les autres mais ici, dans ce qui a était chez nous, tu n'en ais pas obligé. Il faut que tu te laisses aller à ta peine, il faut que tu laisses couler les larmes le long de tes joues pour te soulager, il faut que tu te fasses à cette nouvelle situation, il faut que tu tournes une page pour te laisser vivre. Laisse couler tes larmes, laisse toi aller à ta peine, une peine que je ressent également, j'ai si mal de te voir dans cette état par ma faute, j'aimerais être encore avec toi mais malgré que je sois dans les nuages, dit toi que cela n'est pas bien loin et que je serais toujours prés de toi… **

_  
Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur  
_

**Je te vois t'asseoir sur le lit, un lit qui à de nombreuse fois abriter nos corps se découvrant, un lit où rien d'autre n'existait à part nous, ce lit où nous étions un couple. Tu prends le cadre posé sur la table de chevet, le cadre comportant une photo de nous deux nous embrassant, tu te rappelles alors de tout ce que l'ont à vécu, de notre bonheur, je m'en rappelle également, ces moments ne pourrons jamais être effacé de ma mémoire, tout comme des tiens. **

**Aujourd'hui, de là où je suis, je peux plus que jamais comprendre les choses, je peut voir en toi toute ta douleur, tout se vide que tu ressens de part mon absence, je ressent ton angoisse quand à l'avenir, tu te demande comment vivre avec ce vide mais il ne faut pas que tu es peur, laisse toi aller, écoutes ton cœur, verse ses quelque larmes que tu a besoin de verser, ce n'est pas en les versant que tu m'oublieras…je te le promet … **

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
_

**Ca y est, je vois une larme couler le long de ta joue, cette tristesse que tu daignes enfin évacuer et j'en suis heureux car les larmes sont le meilleur remède à la douleur et à la tristesse. Certes, tu auras toujours mal, tu ressentiras toujours ce vide car les larmes ne peuvent pas me faire revenir mais je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes dans ce chagrin, je veux te voir continuer à vivre, pour moi, pour toi, pour lui … ?! **

_Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin_

**Oh mon dieu, je le sens en toi, ce petit être qui commence à peine à grandir, ce petit être qui est le fruit de notre amour, ce petit être que je ne verrais grandir que de là où je suis, ce petit être qui ne me connaîtra jamais, moi, son père, je me sens encore plus mal de t'avoir laisser dans cet état, de devoir te laisser l'élever seul, même si je me doute que nos amis seront là pour toi, tu peux en être certaine. **

**Je te vois poser ta main sur ton ventre, cessant de pleurer, ce petit être en toi est la clef de ton bonheur, la clef pour te redonner le sourire, je me pose à coté de toi, te faisant frissonner, je caresse délicatement ta joue de mon pouce sans vraiment toucher ta peau mais tu sembles ressentir quelque chose alors je tente de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes et là, je vois ton regard s'illuminait, tes doigts toucher tes lèvres étiré d'un sourire, ça y est, tu sais… tu sais que je t'aime et que je serrais toujours prés toi… **

**FIN**


End file.
